


A Ham

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: A. Ham - Freeform, Burr is an idiot, Comedy, Gen, I have no idea, Random - Freeform, Your obedient servant, hamilton oneshots, joke, literally what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: And the day is saved thanks to...BURR BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT





	A Ham

“I have the honor to be your obedient servant, A.Ham.” Alexander said to Burr.  
“Wait, A Ham?” Burr said.  
“Yeah, Alexander Hamilton,”  
“A ham.”  
“Yes?”  
“As in the food.”  
“What?”  
“A… ham. Like from a pig.”  
“Burr you’re smarter than this”  
“What are you talking about im having an existential crisis how are you a human and a pig at the same time”  
“Burr please”  
“Ermegersh im so confused”  
Burr cuddled up in a corner and started crying.  
“Wh-what. Should I get a doctor Burr.”  
“But you’re talking pigs don’t talk help me”  
Alexander sighed.

 

And then Alexander lived a happy life and he died with Eliza at 97 years old, all due to Burr being a COMPLETE IDIOT.


End file.
